


【MIU404/smib】曼珠沙華

by haeshadow



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeshadow/pseuds/haeshadow
Summary: ＊OOC、私設。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, smib
Kudos: 9





	【MIU404/smib】曼珠沙華

01.  
嫉妒是花。  
它在每一次和伊吹藍相處的隙縫中盛開。

02.  
伊吹談戀愛了。  
對於警察戀愛這件事並沒有什麼好大驚小怪的，但根據系卷的情報所指出，伊吹的對象還是個特地從奧多摩來到芝浦署找他的女孩。所以光是這點就讓生活單調的同事們足以在飯後成為八卦的事件了。

而身為他最貼近的搭檔，志摩自然是他們首當其衝的詢問對象。  
只是他對這種事並不熱衷，在用曖昧的語氣詢問了幾句換來是志摩一臉疑惑後，同事們才發現也許他對他搭檔的感情生活並沒有那麼瞭解。

──怎麼可能不知道呢。  
志摩打發了那些同事後自嘲地想。

起初是準時下班。以往他們下班後伊吹偶爾會邀他去喝幾杯，志摩答應的頻率不高不低，但伊吹總是樂此不疲，久了志摩也逐漸習慣，甚至形成了下了夜班後會去超商買幾罐啤酒，在麵包車上喝完再各自回家的默契。只是近期他很少再聽到伊吹的邀約，連買啤酒這件事都隨著男人一到下班時間就跑掉而取消了。

「今晚要不要去喝一杯？」志摩曾經漫不經心地問起。  
「欸咦──」伊吹有些驚訝，但很快就揚起嘴角，「怎麼了啊我們志摩ちゃん寂寞了嗎？」  
「才沒有好嗎我只是──」  
「不過今天不行哦，待會有點事情。」伊吹說，語畢沒等志摩回應便直接下了車，「明天見，志摩ちゃん！」  
「……」志摩看著他逐漸跑遠的背影，原本用力握著方向盤的手才放鬆下來，「嗯，明天見。」他垂下眼，輕聲說。

接著是對著手機傻笑的時間變多。伊吹對他並沒有過多的防備，所以他曾無意間看見訊息，雖然沒看清楚名字，但是句尾那顆愛心倒是一下就映入他的眼簾。原本以為是來自羽野麥的訊息，但有一次和桔梗見面時他隨口說起這件事，反而讓眼前這位有一段時間未見變得更加成熟幹練的女人笑了出來。

「麥麥和伊吹？這不可能。」桔梗笑著說，「上次還特意問了麥麥，她說他們有好一陣子沒有聯絡了。」  
「這麼篤定啊。」  
「……志摩你啊…」桔梗看了他一眼，接著抿了下唇才開口，「寂寞了嗎？」  
「什、」剛放在唇邊要入口的咖啡差點撒了出來，「我才沒有好不好！誰會因為他這個笨蛋寂寞！」  
「嗯──」桔梗轉了轉漂亮的大眼，轉移話題，「不過你真的變了很多，跟在搜一的你相比的話。」  
「有嗎？」志摩下意識地摸臉，「年紀倒是變成大叔了。」  
「是呢，但也不算是壞事啦。」桔梗沒有正面回答他的問題。原先讓伊吹加入四機搜並非她的本意，更讓她出乎意料的是在404第一次任務結束後志摩選擇了留下伊吹。她不知道任務期間他們發生了什麼，但志摩嘴裡說著只是暫時先讓伊吹留下，表情卻幾乎讓她心疼得想上前擁抱這個男人。從香坂離世後，志摩從搜一退出，桔梗就再也沒見過他的笑，而如今──她側過頭看向志摩，忍不住勾起嘴角，「嗯，現在的志摩，就很好了。」  
「啊？什麼？」志摩不明所以，但看著桔梗的笑容，好像懂了些什麼。

最後是伊吹會找陣馬聊些婚姻話題。這點才是引起警局軒然大波的主因。  
「你要結婚了？」這是他在剛踏入分駐所後，聽見的第一句話。  
「沒有、沒有啦──」伊吹嚇了一跳，趕緊摀住陣馬的嘴，轉頭便看見站在門口的志摩，像是抓到浮木般馬上打了個招呼，「啊！志摩ちゃん早安！」  
「喂志摩，你知道伊吹這傢伙要結婚嗎？」一旁的陣馬還在問著。  
「就說了我沒有要結婚啦！」伊吹馬上反駁，他偷偷撇了幾眼已經在換衣服的志摩，對方仍是緊緊抿著唇的嚴肅表情。他一方面慶幸志摩沒有誤會，但另一方面又對於這樣無動於衷的志摩感到些微的失落。他沒看見的是，在他轉過身和陣馬解釋他只是隨口一問並沒有打算結婚時，身後的志摩握緊了拳頭。

03.  
他看過幾次那個女孩。  
像是把他所有喜怒哀樂的情緒都外放在他臉上那樣，在他們確定關係的第一天，伊吹就藏不住快樂地把那個女孩介紹到他面前來。

是個樸素安靜的女孩，個子也很嬌小，站在吵鬧的伊吹旁邊形成了對比，卻又有種和諧。他是伊吹的高中學妹，從那時候就偷偷愛慕他，原本不打算把這份心情說出來的，但得知他調到芝浦署來並有可能不會再回奧多摩，才決定和伊吹告白。

他看見伊吹的另一面。那個大咧咧還帶有一絲幼稚的大男孩，彷彿一下就成長了，收起了孩子氣成為了穩重可靠的男人。

志摩該欣慰的，至少伊吹學會了不再靠本能衝動行事，學會了不是非得每個案件都得豁出性命才能解決，他學會了多保護自己一點，好不讓另一個人為他擔心。

他該為了他的搭檔高興的，但每次看見伊吹為了那個女孩而有所改變，都讓志摩的心臟被狠狠撞擊，一下一下、幾乎要停止跳動。那些嫉妒如同荊棘般藉由血液流向心臟，在他內心的深處開出一朵朵豔紅的花。而他無法、也不想阻止。

志摩原本以為生活就會這樣下去，就算盛開的花已經壓得他喘不過氣，志摩依然沒有想過要去改變什麼。也許和伊吹就這樣保持搭檔的關係，時間遲早會讓花凋零。

──直到那一天。  
從早上開始志摩就感覺伊吹的情緒不太對，在逮捕犯人時他甚至差點執法過當，要不是自己和九重拚命拉住他，這傢伙能把人家打進醫院。交接時果不其然被訓了一頓，出了隊長辦公室後，大概是因為自己的衝動連帶志摩也被罵了，伊吹難得低下頭先說了對不起，還承諾連他的檢討也會一起寫。

志摩抿著唇看向他，嘆了口氣最終什麼話也沒說。安撫野生笨蛋這件事有了另一個更適合做的人，所以志摩不打算踰矩。

「我們好像很久沒喝一杯了。」在剛踏出芝浦署時，志摩聽見落一步在後頭的伊吹說。  
「……」他腳步一頓，轉過身時眼帶詢問，「她──」  
「我最好的搭檔、志摩ちゃん，會答應我這個小小的要求，對吧？」伊吹打斷志摩即將出口的話，揚著尾音問。

趨近半夜的天色讓志摩沒辦法看清伊吹此刻的表情，──但他肯定是笑著的，儘管他知道那笑意沒有達到眼睛。志摩垂下眼，他不應該答應伊吹，理智告訴他這個邀約和以往的意義不同，他如果要戒掉名為伊吹的習慣，他就該立刻轉身掉頭就走。

「──啤酒錢你出。」  
可是情感告訴他，那個對字幾乎就在男人話音剛落時急於出口。

一朵朵火紅的花已在他的心臟深處成為一片燎原。

04.  
「志摩ちゃん談過戀愛嗎？」

「──什麼？」坐在單人床邊的志摩停下動作，微微抬眼，語近呢喃地問。

從抵達伊吹家到坐下來後，兩人就沒有停止喝過手中的啤酒，彷彿是種無形的較勁，伊吹開了一瓶後志摩也會馬上跟上，期間他們帶著詭異的尷尬在沒話找話聊一些不太重要的小事，直到伊吹伸手摸向購物袋裡發現買回來一手的酒已經消耗殆盡時，才停止這無意義的對話。

一旁的志摩似乎也發現伊吹停頓的原因，在經過短暫的沉默，他正想起身告辭的時候，伊吹突然拋出這麼一個問題。

志摩一未談過戀愛嗎？  
這答案無疑是肯定的。在他三十幾年的人生中，有過一、兩段的戀愛也是合理的。

只是說起來有些羞恥，當初會被桔梗隊長吸引也是因為他從對方看見一些初戀的影子，成熟、幹練、對於正確的事情不會畏懼輿論而勇敢前行，在片面一點說，連微笑的弧度都有些相似。

不知道是不是初戀的關係，那是他為數不多的戀愛經驗裡最為深刻的一段。從櫻花樹下的告白、緊張的牽手、青澀的接吻、乃至他僵硬著手指把保險套想套入他的陰莖時都失敗了好幾次。

他還記得自己像個不成熟的毛頭小子，莽撞地頂入女性緊緻的陰道時，身下一向沉穩的女孩第一次哭了出來。他甚至沒搞懂那是歡愉的淚水還是疼痛的淚水，便慌慌張張地抽了出來，連安撫對方都感到力不從心，事後回想起來大概是這段稱不上美好的性事奠定了他對性慾淡薄的基礎。

即使如此，他也知道他當時擁抱的是女性的軀體，柔軟、細膩、不盈一握──那是和結實精壯並充滿雄性賀爾蒙的伊吹藍截然不同的身體。

──這是當志摩回過神來，發現伊吹已經藉著酒精壓了上來後的第一個想法。

之前在搜查一課時辦了不少聲色場所的案子，他自然知道酒精中的乙醇是不可能讓陰莖勃起，那些在法庭上說著是酒後亂性的性犯罪者只是找個藉口讓自己脫罪罷了。

更何況現在跨坐在自己腰上的男人可是伊吹藍。  
別的不說，但他是見識過這傢伙在芝浦署舉辦的新年大會上，把單位上的刑警都給灌醉後還能神智清醒地和自己說話的酒量。

所以、儘管隔著幾層布料，志摩感受到的對方胯間的硬柱是出自於主人本身的慾望，意識到這點後志摩才發覺到，哪怕血紅色的花是以吸食他的血液作為養分而盛開，他也無法停止。

「喂、伊吹──」他開了口才發現自己的嗓音低得不像自己，剛剛明明喝了不少酒，但乾枯發緊的喉嚨像是在宣告此刻的曖昧，那些他極力隱藏的感情在僅有一縷月色的狹小昏暗空間裡無所遁形。

身上的男人彷彿沒聽見他的話，仍是自顧自地持續他的動作，沒幾下志摩就感覺到他的褲子被連同底褲一起扯下，沒給他反應的時間，昂揚的性器曝露於空氣中的同時便直接碰到另一根同樣炙熱的男根，他甚至不知道對方是什麼時候也褪下褲頭的，緊接著是被雙溫熱乾燥的手掌給包裹住。

「哈啊、志摩ちゃん…」伊吹微微傾身，屬於男性低沉的粗喘氣息噴灑在志摩的耳邊，他的陰莖還被男人握在手裡淫糜地互相摩擦著，「志摩……」男人飽含情慾的聲線讓志摩幾乎難以思考，伴隨著感情而逐漸脹大的陰莖緊緊繃著，似乎隨時都能爆發。

「伊吹、放開……」得趁事態還沒變得不可控制之前讓伊吹停下，這是志摩混亂的腦袋裡僅有的一絲理智，但身體因為歡愉而無意識挺腰的動作卻騙不了人，伊吹當然也發現了這點。

「你真的想我放開嗎？志摩ちゃん？」平常總是用種各種音調喊的暱稱，如今傳進志摩的耳膜裡就像是高級的禁藥。對方飽滿的龜頭正來回磨蹭他的柱身，從頂端小孔流出的白色濁液染濕了他的指尖，兩人貼合的下體開始變得黏膩，在伊吹的指套弄著志摩的冠狀溝時，後者再也壓抑不住地射了出來。

「我說過，讓你放開了吧…？」在志摩釋放時伊吹也跟著射了，伊吹本來趴在志摩的身上等待不應期的過去，卻沒想到他才剛要起身，就被志摩掀翻，等到他反應過來時，他們兩個體位已經完全相反，現在是志摩坐在他身上、居高臨下地看著他。

「志摩ちゃん？」伊吹眨了眨眼，月色透過落地窗灑在男人看似單薄的身體，深淺不一的光影帶出幾分寂寥，尤其那雙深沉的眼眸及抿緊的嘴角，往常伊吹就難以得知他搭檔的想法，此刻更讓伊吹本能地感到危險。

「你跟她，分手了對吧？」有別於總是扳著一張臉的志摩，伊吹在想些什麼很容易透過他的表情就能讀懂，再結合一下最近對方的狀態，要得出這點結論並不難，只是他沒有說志摩也就裝作不知道，但現在情況不同了──「那麼、我也不需要再忍耐了。」語畢，他就著黏糊的液體，扒開伊吹的臀縫，探入一個指節。

「啊？──等、等等！志摩ちゃん！」從未被人造訪過的後穴傳來疼痛，與此同時的是志摩俯身落下的吻，和手中帶著侵略性的動作不同，志摩的吻可以稱為小心翼翼。他知道志摩有溫柔的一面，在面對桔梗的時候、面對小豐的時候、或是偶爾面對後輩九重的時候，雖然說不上嫉妒，伊吹也曾想過志摩能對他溫柔就好了──所以當男人溫柔的對象變成自己時，他已經顧不上疼痛，他甚至分不清楚從眼眶分泌出的溫熱液體是因為身後的痛楚還是男人近乎輕柔的吻。

「抱歉…伊吹…？」志摩吻掉了伊吹的淚水，入口的液體帶著幾分鹹，他突然想起那稱不上美好的第一次，也許是相同情感的眼淚，連透過指腹傳來的緊緻觸感都和當初相差無幾，但志摩清楚意識到他身下的是貨真價實的男性身體，不、更準確一點說，他身下的是伊吹藍，是讓那些血紅色花朵得以綻放的伊吹藍。

伊吹拉住他的衣領，再次吻上了志摩，他主動地探入男人的口腔，軟舌立刻就找到對方的舌，僅剩白噪音的靜謐環境很快傳來涎液交換的曖昧水聲。隨著伊吹的放鬆，志摩也探入了第二指攪動，等到他感覺到那個窄小的入口足夠柔軟時，他抽出手指，將自己勃發的陰莖抵在了穴口。

「伊吹…」兩人唇舌分開時還牽著淫絲，在月色照耀下泛著淫糜的光，志摩望向身下男人些微恍惚的神情，抿著唇一下挺進了伊吹緊緻的甬道。穴內柔軟的內壁緊緊包覆上來，讓他難以動彈，比起體內不斷攀升的快感，能夠擁抱這個男人的滿足感讓志摩嘆了口氣。

為了讓伊吹再度緊繃的身體放鬆，志摩伸手撫上他的陰莖，他緩慢套弄著對方的男根，低身在伊吹臉上落下幾個綿密的吻，隨後向下，輕輕咬住他的喉結，志摩感受著他微微打顫的身體，埋在對方體內的陰莖開始抽動。

「志、志摩ちゃん──哈啊、－…」明明是第一次做愛，但身體的契合卻比想像中來得好，志摩粗壯的男根進入沒幾次，飽滿的龜頭就找到能夠讓他快樂的地方，「那、那裡……」敏感的前列腺被狠狠撞擊著，體內深處不斷翻湧而上的快感讓伊吹無法自制地抓住志摩的手臂，在對方的肌膚上留下幾道艷紅的痕跡，也許紅痕過幾天就會消失，可是志摩知道，伊吹藍留給他的是刻在心上的印記。 

「知道了…嗯、伊吹──」志摩進出著男人窄小的後穴，並不是用來性交的穴口被他粗壯的肉柱撐開，形成的色情畫面一下映入志摩的眼簾，他紅著眼更加用力蹂躪著伊吹體內最柔軟的一塊，像是捉住他的心臟，與之沉淪。

感覺到手中的性器已經因為慾望而崩不住射精時，連帶後庭也隨著主人的高潮跟著絞緊體內的陰莖，內壁瞬間纏上來的快感讓志摩頭皮發麻，他用著堅強的意志力頂開層層壁肉，接著大力抽插幾下，才拔出男根將精液釋放在伊吹的身上。

志摩喘著粗氣看著同樣像是從水裡撈出來的搭檔，兩人身上一片狼藉，到處都是淫糜的白色液體。而在志摩一未的眼裡，火紅色的花瓣正漫天飛舞，與伊吹的身影輝映交錯著。

-END.


End file.
